Software application integration may involve at least two applications and a computer network. The adapter may be associated with one of the software applications, e.g., the software application may be accessible via the adapter associated with the software application.
When communicating with an adapter and the software application associated with the adapter, many things can contribute to making this communication difficult. In particular, network communication is inherently unreliable. Two systems communicating over a telecommunications network may be separated by continents, and data flowing from one of the systems to the other may pass through telephone lines, local area network segments, routers, switches, and satellite links, some or all of which may be part of public network infrastructure. Each step or transmission means communicated data passes through can cause delays or interruptions. Accordingly, sending data across the network may be multiple orders of magnitude slower than making a local method call integration solutions, e.g. solutions involving at least two software applications and possibly a network, may involve exchange of information between software applications or systems that use different programming languages, operating platforms, and data formats. Moreover, software applications and adapters change over time. A change of the software application or the adapter may require reconfiguration of the adapter.